Devil May Cry (shop)
Devil May Cry is the titular shop that Dante manages in the Devil May Cry series. In Devil May Cry 3, Dante's first office was destroyed by demons. The games don't say whether he rebuilt Devil May Cry on the same location or simply moved. In the original game, the player can see countless demons' skulls mounted on the wall by Dante's many swords, one of which is the famous Force Edge. In the anime, just like in the first game, the office's furniture consists of an old-fashioned juke box (an antique worth quite a bit of money), a billiard table (including snooker cues), and of course, Dante's personal desk. Aside from that, there is also a sofa. In the anime, Dante either sleeps on the sofa or at his desk. There is also a bathroom, which can be seen in the anime and the beginning of Devil May Cry 3 (where Dante washes his hair). The logo of the shop always changes depending on the series. Name Origin Originally it was believed that if faced against Dante, even a devil would cry. However, it was revealed in DMC3 that the name comes from something Lady said, "Maybe even a Devil May Cry once he loses a loved one, don't you think?" Devil Never Cry After the events on Mallet Island, the shop was renamed "Devil Never Cry". This is what Dante said to Trish to give her comfort near the end of the first Devil May Cry game. He believed that her tears demonstrated that she possessed human feelings and that fact alone made her the equal of a human. In other words, only those who are incapable of tears are true devils. The name, however, did not last and was later reverted back to "Devil May Cry." Trivia *Every time a stranger barges into the Devil May Cry office, Dante always assumes that they intend to use his bathroom, and lazily tells them its location. *There is always a pizza in the shop, seen in the beginning of Devil May Cry 3, Devil May Cry, Dante's half of Devil May Cry 4, and the end of Devil May Cry 2, along with the anime. *The front door of the shop is almost never swung open - it is, in fact, nearly always knocked down and broken. In the original Devil May Cry, Trish drives through the doors; in Devil May Cry 3 and 4, Dante kicks the doors open. The only four instances in which the door is not kicked down are in Devil May Cry, Devil May Cry 2, and Devil May Cry 3. For the first game, Trish and Dante open the door at the end of the game prior to the credits. For it's sequel, because Lucia ran outside (upon hearing the sound of a motorcycle), it is assumed that either the door was left open, or there was no door. Either way, it is one of Dante's trademarks. Lastly, in the early cut scenes of the third game, Arkham walked into the shop by opening the door and at the end of the game when Dante entered the shop after examining the shop's sign. Breaking the doors is not the best choice for Dante, as he is already heavily in debt. *Even though the shop's location is changed throughout the course of the series, the Jukebox and the Billiard Tables are still present. *In every game that the shop is seen, multiple heads of enemies from that game is present in the shop with the exception of Devil May Cry since the inside of the shop was only seen at the beginning of the game. Category:Content